Tale of a Red Moon
by Sakural7865
Summary: This one is dead. Until I either delete it or revamp it, I won't update this one. I'm sorry! *bows repeatedly*
1. Ch 0, Prolog

Tale of a Red Moon

**My true first fic! I'm really excited right now!  
>Alice: Are we in it? *points to herself, Mary, Leo and Mana*<br>Me: Yes! But you all show up later on. Hope you folks enjoy! Leo, declaimer please!  
>Leo: Sakura-san doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. All she owns is this plot, and the OCs!<strong>

* * *

><p>All tales have a beginning, and this one is no different. For if a tale didn't have a beginning, then why would it be told? This story is about a boy, his dog, their travels, their past, and everything that people don't see. It all started 500 years ago on a cold February night. When death was as common as dirt and a Red Moon hung in the night sky…<p>

**Prolog: Why my heart cries**

"_**I'm HUNGRY DAMMIT!"**_ screeched a deep voice. A young girl in her late teens -with shoulder-length, ruby colored hair and golden eyes- sighs for the tenth time that day. Her guardian demon could be such a pain in the rear when he's hungry. And they're out of luck, no bandits in sight or range of smell. _"_

_Sorry, Jehu, but there are no souls for you to eat," _is the girl's reply. The demon wolf Jehu, who's fur coloring is dark teal with golden amber eyes, groaned. No souls means having to hunt animal souls, and they aren't as tasty… but then again.

_**"Can I-?**_**"** Jehu began to ask but the girl shoots him down.

_"No, you can _**NOT**_ feed off my soul! We are in a forest, so hunt for an animal! You can eat their souls…"_ Jehu pouted, so much for that plan. _"And you remember the LAST time you fed off me while in the wilderness? I couldn't walk right AND we were attacked by agents of the Priests!" _the girl added. Insert anime sweat drop for Jehu here. That day wasn't THAT bad: sure they almost got killed, but that's an every day thing. And she suffered worse, example being when she couldn't walk for a whole week, but there was some added damage. Before Jehu could voice his complaint again, the sound of rustlings leaves and the smell of humans who hadn't bathed in over a year surrounds the duo. Then cruel chuckling is heard as the band of thieves walk into the open. The girl and Jehu get into a defensive stance to fend of the attackers. The fat guy, who the duo believes to be the leader, steps forward and recites some clique 'bad-guy' speech,

"He he, little girl, we got you surrounded. Hand over all your valuables and we wont hurt you and your doggy. Or maybe you could give us something else…" the bandit and his men all lick their lips.

The pair just rolls their eyes and decides to 'play' the brave heroes.

"We have nothing to give you!" the girl responds, Jehu laughing dryly at the idiots in their way.

"Who do you think you are, girly!" the head exclaims. The girl smirks, then does something that no common man can do. She summands an wave of celestial aura.

"I'm the Demon Saint, Akasuki Senshi! And I don't take too kindly to humans who threaten me and my 'dog'," the girl, Akasuki, smirks. Jehu sifts into his humanoid form, giving him the appearance of a boy in his late teens with dark teal-colored hair, deadly orange eyes, and pale skin wearing a black turtle-neck tank top with a dark-purple sleeveless leather trench coat over it, black wrist bands, black leather straps on his upper arms, black leather breeches with purple boots that come to the knees with black straps and the whole outfit has more buckles than needed. Add the fact his eyes are glowing and his teeth has fangs and you can guess how the bandits are feeling.

"N-n-no! It c-can't be!" the head denied as his minions ran for their lives. Too bad Jehu got to them first.

"In all honesties, bandit, I'm glad you showed up," Akasuki states, the bandit getting time to notice that her outfit consists of a dark red shirt with a leather vest dyed a lighter shade of red over it, black wool breeches, and dark red leather boots that come up to her knees. Around her neck is a bright red chocker and a thin dark-red thread-chain with a egg-shaped silver crystal charm.

"Now I don't have to feed Jehu, so I thank you!" Akasuki continues.

"Ahhh… I'm not that bad, am I?" Jehu asks as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His master could be such a tease at times.

"Only when you are either hungry or horny," Akasuki dead-panned. The last bandit was too scared to move, let alone notice he wet himself or try to run.

"So what do you think we should do, Aka-chan? Do we kill him or turn him in for all he's worth? You are running low on money and I'm good for about a month or two with that feeding," Jehu remarks.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me 'Aka-chan?" Akasuki asks darkly before beginning to think it over while Jehu prevents the scum from running on them. It wasn't that hard.

"Y-you w-won't g-g-get a-away with t-this! The Priests of Heavenly Snow will banish your vile soul to the deepest depths of Hell!" the bandit shouts. The two laugh at the man's words.

"Like that's ever gonna happen!" Jehu says while clutching his side and the bandit as he laughs. Akasuki's giggles rang sweet to the bandits ears, which should have sounded the opposite to him.

"If you're that worried about us, just so you know I'm a high-level Mage, which means if I need to I can change my appearance and that of my dog's to keep those," she crinkles her nose in disgust, "hellions from capturing us. And besides, who would believe a thief? I surely wouldn't."

Jehu continues to laugh as if the man had told a funny joke.

"So, what is your name? You can tell me know, so you could live longer, be thrown into a nice and safe jail cell, and wait for whatever punishment you deserve. Or I can just kill you know, end it all and claim that I killed you while saving a fair maiden from your clutches to have the maiden receive the reward in my stead. I can even play the part of said maiden," Akasuki continues.

"HA! Maiden, my ass! You got off that ship a looong ago!" Jehu bad mouthed. Akasuki glares at her demon, who gulps in fear.

"Do you want a full month on the floor again, mutt!" She asks angrily, and Jehu quickly shakes his head in response. Akasuki smirks,

"Thought so," she turns to the man again and grads his tunic, saying very sweetly "so what will in be, hum?" That was all it took to make the man sing.

"Kya! My name is Den, leader of the Beast Slayers!" the man cries before covering his mouth. The two before him exchange a look before smirking. This man, Den, is wanted for almost every crime in the book. He and his gang are up in the 'Most Wanted' category in the land of Atari.

"Well, that answers that then," Jehu says. Akasuki nods her head in agreement. Someone this cruel is worth a lot of money, alive or dead. And the Priests can't know she's right at their front door, so that leaves one option. Akasuki has a sword appear out of nowhere and positions it to kill Den. Den, in turn, tries to back away from the mystic sword but is stopped by Jehu, who grabs the bandit by the scruff of his neck.

"But! Why are you going to kill me! I told you my name…" Then Den realized, he's worth more dead. And the witch has magic to use, meaning she could easily get away with this and the Priests would most likely run the direction she points to. Den begins to plead for his life, but it was all in vain. With his dying breath, Den screamed.

~A few hours later~

A farmer, with his two sons, were riding in their wagon full of produce when they hear the sound of a distressed woman crying. They turn their heads to the entrance/exit of the forest road to see a young girl, most likely in her late teens, running their way. Her hair, long and black, was covered with dirt and had twigs in it and her dress, simple in design and colored a white-gray, was torn slightly near her chest and badly on her skirt. Her tanned skin was cut up and bleeding, and her storm-gray eyes held untold horror as she raced to them.

"Please, oh please help me!" the maiden cried, grabbing onto the farmer's arm in desperation.

"Woa, young lady, what's the matter?" the man questioned, a noticeable lisp in his voice giving him an faint accent.

"M-me and my brother were traveling to the Priests to see if they know of a just man in need of a wife, when the Beast Slayers attacked us! They easily knocked out my brother, thank Ra he's alive, and tried to-to…" the girls lower lip starts to shake before she begins to cry. The eldest son, a man in his early 20's named Genjiro, gets off the wagon and hugs the scared girl, hoping to Ra that she'll find comfort in the embrace.

"If it pains you to say it, then don't," Genjiro smooth voice starts, "we know what those filth are capable of…" he, along with his brother and father, send a death glare in the direction of the forest.

"But how did you escape?" the younger by ten years, Isamu, asks.

The girl hiccups, then turns her body, still in Genjiro's arms, to the young boy and says with a horrified voice, "The Demon Saint Akasuki Senshi came and ordered her demon pet to kill the bandits!"

The men gasp, the Demon Saint is near by! Ra only knows what trouble she could cause the village. And the Priests…

"What happened next!" Isamu demanded, causing the already frightened girl to seek refuge in Genjiro's chest. Said man gives his brother a light scold, before beginning to rub the maidens back as she cries. When she stopped, the girl continued to recite her story.

"Instead of killing me and my brother, she healed him of most of his major wounds and left, saying she and her pet are heading North in search of a relic in hopes of it being the means to destroying the Priests of Heavenly Snow. She asked that I take the reward for the dead bandit's head and use it to complete my journey. She believes I deserve a chance before ending the world…" The farmers were angry, sure the witch saved a maiden and her brother but that doesn't excuse her from trying to destroy the Priests!

"Where is your brother now, fair maiden?" the father asks kindly.

The girl sniffles before answering, "he's still in the place the bandits attacked us. He was well enough for me to go find help, or so I believe, and only the Beast Slayers roam this forest, right?" the girl asks more to relieve her fear than anything else.

"Yep, those goons were the only band here!" Isamu said cheerfully.

"But that wont be for long, though. There are other bands in the kingdom. But they wont move in for a while from now, seeing as both officers of the Priests and that Demon Saint lady are going to be there a long while!" The father continued, still the girl sighs in relief then begins to lead the men to the site where her brother, a tall man in his late teens-early 20's, was laying against a tree looking no worse than wary. The farmers hoist the man into their wagon, gently lifting the maiden into the front seat by the father and Genjiro with Isamu in the back with the brother, and began their hour journey to the near-by village to retell the news and the maiden's story. By the time night has fallen, she has been proposed to by every single male in the village, had her brother fully healed by a medicine man sent by the Priests to this village, got provisions and a new dress, bath and meal from the kind people, and a cozy room and bed at the village inn. Everyone was tired and happy by the time the sun set, and everyone was in bed before then. Well, almost everyone…

~That very night~

The maiden got up from her bed when she was sure every residence in and out of the inn were asleep.

"Stupid humans…" the girl murmured under her breath as she changed back into the appearance of Akasuki. Then Akasuki walks up to the bed where her demon was lying asleep. With a ruff shake, Jehu was also awakened and back to his true appearance.

Yawning, Jehu whispers, "Why are we awake? We got free room and meals for two weeks thanks to your sob story!"

Akasuki replies, "I'm just checking to make sure you're okay. The Priest's so-called 'Holy Magic' could have actually injured you instead of 'heal' you! They know very well Ra left them when they nearly destroyed the Senshi clan 100 years ago… and I don't want to lose you, Jehu," she said lovingly, giving the demon a sweet kiss on the lips and some of her life energy just to be sure Jehu was going to be okay. Leaving a speechless and stunned Jehu behind, Akasuki returns to her bed to sleep off the events of the day. But before falling asleep, she sends a prayer to Ra in hopes of it being answered. And when it did, she didn't like it, just like to last hundred times she prayed that prayer.

The two weeks flew by before the siblings or the villager could believe it. The maiden was, for the whole stay, asked to marry every single man in the village by parents, siblings, or the men themselves. Even Isamu tried pairing up his brother, and his sister, with the girl! But either his siblings, both interested in someone else, or the maiden's brother stopped his and everyone else's advances. He and his sister have a journey from their father to complete and nothing but a good break and additional funds would stop them! The reward from the Priests was greatly welcomed, and was used to pay the villagers for their stay, but said people wouldn't take but one-fourth of the money owed out of pure kindness, touching the siblings, secretly Akasuki and Jehu in disguise, to accepting the offer and giving them-though they didn't know it at the time- about half of the dept. The siblings then began their journey anew, in hopes of fulfilling their true calling.

_~To Be Continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you like it, and all shall be made clear as the story progresses. To help clear things up some, I'll tell you this.<br>1) A 'Saint' is the highest level of Mage in excistence in this fantasy world. A 'Demon Saint' isn't really a title but an act of rebelion against the power over the land.  
>2) Yes, the OC paired with Jehu is needed and her importance to the story will be seen as it is written.<strong>

**Thank you, Lizzie-chan for pointing out the flow flaw of my fic! Hope the read is more smooth!**

**If you have questions, please leave a review and I'll answer them as best as I can. If you have a few ideas, please feel free to say them and I'll see if they can be added. All flames will be used to either fuel Jehu's rage or cook stews. See you all soon!**


	2. Ch 1, New Beginnings

**Alice: Wow, is Haou not liked very well? There's only one review!  
>Me: But it's from chris-chan, so why complain?<br>Mary: At least I thought the two who flamed your Meme would have at least did the same here...  
>Me: Who cares, at least one person is looking forward to this update and I'm happy to comply! Mana-chan, declaimer please!<br>Mana: Sakura-san does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh GX franchise, only the plot and me, my girlfriend(Mary), her sister(Alice), and her sister's boyfriend(Leo).  
>Me: Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Beginnings<strong>

"_**I'm HUNGRY DAMMIT!"**_ screeched a deep voice. A boy in his late teens sighs for what felt like the hundredth time, but in reality was the tenth. The boy, his head and body covered by a dirty brown cloak and is face hidden by shadow, turns to the strangely colored wolf walking next to him and replies,

_"I'm sorry, Jehu, but there aren't any souls near-by, save for animal ones, that you can eat,"_ and before Jehu could ask, "_and no, you can't feed off my aura either. You'll just have to hunt when we stop for camp."_ Jehu wasn't happy. He hated hunting animals for their souls, only benefit was that Haou got fresh meat to add to the stew pot every week or so. The boy, Haou, continues to walk in silence, Jehu whining like the dog he pretends to be when suddenly, large muscled men jump out of the bushes and surrounds the pair.

Both master and servant position themselves to defend when a very tall and even muscular man walks up to them, eyeing them as if they were choice cuts of meat, Haou especially.

"Well, boys, look what we got here," cliquey says the suspected leader of this band.

The minions laugh very creepily, "Looks like we're gonna be enjoying some sweet stuff for a few months, maybe a year if he's good," says one of the bandits, who has an eye-patch over his left eye and very stained and broken teeth.

"Quiet, you scum! I'll decide that!" replies the more appealing leader disgustedly, but then adds a sickly-sweet tone at the end. The leader takes a step forward, Haou on instinct takes a step back, Jehu growls in hopes of threatening the man away from his master.

"Nice mutt, boy, so are you gonna give us all your valuables or are we gonna have to take them… among other things," the leader, along with the minions, licked his lips. Haou, grateful for the shadow over his face, wrinkled his nose in disgust. Though he suspected the man to know he did, judging by the angered look on his relatively handsome face.

"Well, what is your answer?" the man then looks like he got an idea, "Hm, maybe we could let you go," the man's crew stare at their leader in disbelief, "if you let me look at your face, and even spend the night at our camp…" the lust in his eyes told it all, and it took every ounce of power Haou possessed to keep Jehu from attacking the man. Haou wanted to make him suffer, so having to hungry demon eat the filth's soul was out of the question. So Haou decided to tick the man off a bit.

"I have nothing of value to give scum like you, not even my body!" That just made the bandit leader very more peeved, so he barked the order for his men to kill the 'dog' and tie the boy down. Before any of the thugs got close, Haou did something that hasn't been done in 500 years. He called forth a wave of celestial aura and fired it at the attacking bandits. It didn't kill them, just pushed them back and scared the living daylights out of them.

The leader was very shocked to see such a thing happen and he dug through his bags and pockets until he found a wanted poster sent out to any and all bandits and bounty hunters. On the poster was a boy twelve years younger than the one in front of him, the photo showing the boy to have pale skin, chocolate brown hair with a splash of orange on top that is short in the back but long in the front, possessing hauntingly beautiful and cold golden eyes. The poster states that the boy on the page is possessed by the soul of a hellion and all who try to capture him must be cautious. The boy will most likely travel with a strangely colored wolf with orange eyes and wear something to cover his body. The hellion is said to call forth an aura that only the Priest are able to use and will kill if needed be. It also gave the name of the 'hellion', but not the name of the possessed boy. And it states that there is a reward for him and the boy must be brought back alive. Instead of fearing for his life, the man smirks. This could be his gangs big break, not only is there a reward, in cash and a permanent pardon from all past and future crimes, but they can have some fun with the brat along the way. This got him even more excited, in both meanings of the word, and he just had to tell the band.

"Boys! We have ourselves the chance of a lifetime," everybody, even Haou and Jehu, looked at the man funny, "right in front of us is the legendary hellion Demon Saint Akasuki Senshi! And the Priests have a pretty penny for the boy she's possessing. Kill the dog, be cautious of the brat and we'll be living high on the horse here and in the afterlife!" Now the band gets it and they do as ordered while Jehu is distracted by painful memories and Haou is blinking in confusion.

_Why did Grandfather put that on the poster? _Haou couldn't continue his train of thought because one of the bandits was close to landing a blow and Haou barely evaded in time. Jehu was doing much better, with over 500 years of practice and anger on his side, he dodged and fed off of the unlucky ones he killed.

When Jehu heard a grunt, he turned in time to see Haou injured and being tied down by the crazy-grinned leader. That was the last straw for the demon. Jehu instantly switched into his humanoid form and killed all of the bandits save the leader who had Haou fully tied and gagged in his arms. The strength he gained from the souls being absorbed into his being was icing on the cake when the leader of the dead bandits looked at him in fear. Haou looked relieved to him but there was some fear in his eyes as well. Because the leader had to remove the cloak to tied down Haou, his face and body is exposed as well as his clothing. Haou is everything the poster described him as appearance-wise, though older. The boy, currently cloak-less, is wearing a loose dark red long-sleeved shirt with a leather vest dyed a bright red over it, form-fitting black wool breeches that showed of his feminine curves, and dark red leather boots that hugged his legs and went up to his knees. Around his neck is a bright red chocker and a thin dark-red thread-chain with a egg-shaped silver crystal charm. To everyone who saw him, he's very attractive.

"W-wha-what! I-it c-ca-can't be! You should be in HELL!" was the bandit's response to Jehu's transformation. The bluenette smirk, glad the idiot was responding properly. But that didn't help his mood any more the being full did. Haou needed to be saved and as his guardian, that's exactly what he's gonna do!

"Oh, I was in Hell alright! 500 years of being in a dank prison cell with no food and a dead charge tends to make people suffer," Jehu's smirk turned crazed, scaring both Haou and the band, the former was doing well to keep the emotion off his face.

"And now you dare to try to send me there again! I wont lose my loved one again, you human scum, and I know just what do with you…" Jehu disappeared for a second and reappeared in front of the bandit, grabbing Haou then clawing his chest. The bandit barely had time to notice the pain before Jehu grabbed the bandit by the neck and began to chock him. Haou's injuries were healed by now, since the celestial aura can bond to his normal life aura and heal any injury.

_"Jehu, STOP!"_ Haou ordered, never had he even seen his love behave like this in their 12 years of traveling. It was starting to frighten him more then it should, sure Jehu is acting like this because he was in danger, but he doesn't have to go this far! Jehu, sensing the emotions behind his masters command, throws the injured man to the ground and begins to release Haou of his binds. As the bandit recovered slightly, Haou is fully freed and un-gagged. The pair then begin to walk away when the bandit made one last effort to capture Haou. Jehu stops him. Since both master and servant wanted the same thing, Haou asks the bandit a question.

"What is your name?" the bandit looked both angered and confused. Shouldn't this hellion know who he is! He's the leader a very wanted band! Before he could make a retort or crude joke, Jehu grabs him by the scruff of his neck and growls at him, his eyes glowing a deadly orange and his fangs showing,

"Either answer truthfully or I'll just kill!" Boy, is he mad. The scared bandit didn't want to chance it.

"My name is Den and I'm the leader of the Beast Slayers!" Both Haou and Jehu blink at the familiarity of the man's name and the name of the band, Haou from confusion before realizing the man is the leader of one of the most wanted bandit guilds in the country, while Jehu mentally chuckled at the irony. Here he was, a bandit in his hands and his love next to him, with a bandit who has the same name as the one who he and Akasuki killed over 500 years ago. But this man wasn't the same Den as the one before, because he knows where guys like him go to after they die, if their soul isn't eaten by demons like him.

"Well what luck, your head is worth a pretty penny, more so dead then alive, and Haou-chan is running low on travel funds. We could use this to our advantage and give you some practice with your magic," Jehu looks over to Haou to only have his nose pinched painfully by said brunette.

"How many time do I have to tell you to drop the 'chan'!" was Haou's reply, "and yes, I do see this as an advantage…" Haou smirks at the bandit, who already knew he was going to die by the looks he's getting from the boy he tried to capture and the demon he tried to have killed. Before he could beg for his life, Jehu used his claws to cut the man's throat, mindful that the cut needed to look like a man with a sword or a knife killed him. And once again, Jehu and his love killed a bandit by the name of Den and his band called the Beast Slayers.

As the two were going to walk away to find 'help', Haou asked, "Why did my grandfather post the name 'Demon Saint Akasuki Senshi' instead of my name? Who is this Demon Saint?" Jehu looked surprised, though this wasn't the first time Haou asked him questions like that. But the pain of the memories was too fresh in his mind to answer, even after 500 years, so Jehu pick up Haou's discarded cloak, placed it back on his master so it covered his body again, replaced the hood over Haou's head so the shadows could cover his face and placed a sweet kiss on the boy's forehead.

"There are some things I just can't tell you, love. But I will one day, I promise you," was Jehu's answer. Though Haou wasn't happy with the answer, he let it slide, because he saw the pain behind the bluenette's eyes. So the pair begin to walk in the direction they were going before being attacked, Jehu back into his wolf form instructing Haou on how to conceal their appearance through magic.

**~A few hours later~**

A larger wagon, filled with produce and made goods, was trudging down the road near the forest when the three passengers, a farmer and his two sons, heard a cry of distress coming from the entrance/exit of the forest. They stop their horse and turn to see a young boy, in his late teens, walking out leading a very big and equally injured dog beside him. The boys' dark brown hair was covered with dirt, his slightly tanned skin was smudged and cut lightly, and his clothing- a simple tunic and breeches colored earth brown- were torn, heavily on the left side of his chest and barely on his upper thighs, and his dog, the normal coloring of gray for wolf hybrids, looking worse. The poor beast was limping on his upper left and lower right paws. And the boys chocolate brown eyes held suppressed horror as he lead the animal on. The elder of the sons, a young man named Ichiro, jumped out of the front seat with his younger brother, Daijiro, close behind him.

The dog looked ready to clasp as Ichiro and Daijiro grabs the shaken uke and catches the dog respectively.

"Are you alright? What happened!" asked Ichiro, as he hugged the poor thing in front of him, cursing whoever dared harm the boy.

The boy shakily replies, "Yes, I'm fine. Me and my dog Jesse were traveling around the kingdom when a band of thieves attacked us," the brunette stops to take a shaky breath, "they took down Jess before he could defend us and those fiends tried to-to," the boys lower lip starts to shake before he seeks refuge in Ichiro's chest, sobbing heavily. By then the father got off the front seat and was looking over the injured animal while he heard the dears tale. All three of the men were curing the Beast Slayers, for they were the only band that roamed the forest here. But that left one thing.

"I know you are in pain, but please tell us how you and Jesse escaped," Ichiro's calm voice soothed away the boy's fears as he restarted to tell his tale.

"Before they could do anything, a group of Mercenaries and their hunting dogs rescued us. They killed all the bandit, even the leader, and asked me to take the reward for their heads. They said that they are in search of a relic the Priests need to destroy all the demons in our land…" the boy begins to snuggle into Ichiro's chest as he calms down, Jesse sending a warning growl to the son to keep him from doing anything to his master.

The farmer was done tending to the animals wounds, though the village healer would have to do the rest, and asked the uke about his reasons for traveling, his slurred words and how his vowels bled together gave the man's accent a calming feel that fully soothed the scared boy.

"Me and Jesse are traveling so I can find a husband," Daijiro was very excited upon hearing this, his brother needs a wife and this was the perfect opportunity!

"What's your name, Nii-chan!" Daijiro asked excitedly, his brother giving him a dirty look for being rude while the father just shakes his head. The boy laughs, his brown eyes shining now and cheerfully answered, "My name is Jaden, would you please tell me yours?" After introductions and loading up the injured dog, the group began to travel to the village to have the two treated and cared for while the father and Daijiro sold their merchandise.

And boy, was their arrival a hoot. Everyone wanted to know what happened, all glad the bandits were dead and wondering how the mercenaries were doing, and what kind of relic could slay any demon. Before the sun set, everyone knew of Jaden and Jesse's quest for a home, and every single dominant male and female proposed to him. Jaden, though kind about it, turned them down and said he was looking for someone he fell in love with when the man saved his life. Everyone that proposed backed off and just set there energies on helping the boy and dog duo until the reward for the death of the Beast Slayers came from the capital. By the end of the day, everyone was tired and happy. All have returned to their homes and beds and were getting ready to sleep. Before long, the whole village was asleep and dreaming good dreams. Well, almost the whole village…

**~That very night~**

Haou, who was pretending to sleep when the innkeeper's wife bid him a good-night, pushed the quilt off his frame and let the illusion fall as he walked quietly to Jehu in his dog disguise. Giving the demon a ruff shake to awaken him, Haou wait til the thoughts of his guardian entered his head.

_**"**_**Yawn~ **_**Haou, something wrong? You never pass an opportunity to sleep on a bed for a whole night,"**_ Jehu asked.

_"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. The Priest's 'Holy Magic' could have done a real number on you and I still want to know why my Grandfather put down that name instead of my own,"_ Haou answered stubbornly, not planning on dropping the subject anytime soon. Jehu frowned, he knew Haou would ask again, but he was hoping at a later date. No such luck.

_**"**_**Sigh,**_** he most likely did that so the Yuki name wouldn't be shamed. Those Priests care more about their image then you, so that's why they said you're possessed instead of a runaway. The people would believe that story any day,"**_ was Jehu's reply. So that's why, they wanted to save face. Haou was a little sadden by the truth, but that wasn't want he wanted, who was Akasuki Senshi? Why did they use the name of someone unheard of to cover-up his escape? But Jehu was already back asleep before Haou could push more and he was as tired as his lover. Traveling in his condition does that. Giving a heavy yawn, Haou goes back to the bed, grabs the quilt and lies down next to Jehu using the furry body as a pillow. The innkeeper would see it as a master making sure his companion was ok over the night. Then he too fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the happier days back in the Yuki Temple and when he met Jehu 12 years ago…

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Remind you of anything? Again, the fic will become more clear as the story progresses. And yes, Haou and Akasuki the OC have a connection. No, Haou isn't her reincarnation, that would dishonor our favorite uke. Thank you to all who have either read, reviewed, or both and to Lizzie-chan for the help!<br>Leo: Please leave a review at the end and if it's a flame, thanks for the cook fire!**


	3. Ch 2, Past

**Me: IT'S FINALLY HERE! *does an happy dance*  
>OCs: ...<strong>

**DICLAIMER: I no own YGO or anything related to it! No sue, please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Past<strong>

_The night was cold. The silhouette of a small body rapped in a thick brown cloak too big for someone that size traveled aimlessly as he gave a hiccup and a sniffle. The soft glow of the small body's gold eyes were red and puffy from many hours of crying and wiping said eyes with the back of the beings hand. As the being continued to walk, the sky decided to release a powerful snow storm that dropped the temperature to even lower degrees then normal. The person shivered, bringing the now wet cloak closer to the little body and continued on. _

_After some time, the little one began to look over his shoulder hoping no-one was following him, even though he just wanted to give up and go back the way he came. But there were strange shadowed forms in sight and just the fact they were there made the small one shiver in fear. Those demons, the strange silhouettes, have been following him for hours now. He hoped they would leave him alone, but those goons had other planes. As the night dragged on, the colder it got. The poor soul was considering asking the demons, a bit rudely, what they wanted. Though what they wanted was obvious, him. Being the grandchild of the Yuki family head, he'd be worth great money, if demons even used human money. Or they could even- a growl is heard by the boy, bringing him back to reality and realizing that the demons who followed him were now nowhere in sight. That fact should have frightened him, seeing as they weren't the ones who growled, but instead he felt safe. _

_The child looked around a bit, then sees a large, dark hole in the rocks he was walking by to use as a guild if he decided to return home. Curiosity getting the better of him, the boy walks inside, seeing as that hole was producing warm, but smelly air. As the boy got farther into the hole, the smell got worse, rivaling the smell of wet dog. The boy, liking the warmth of the place, just kept going until another silhouette, like a very large dog, came into view. Said dog, though it looked more like a wolf, picked up it's large head and growled at the shivering child and gave the boy a fierce glowing orange glare. The child, smiling sweetly, walked up the wolf-dog thing and hugged it's neck. The creature blink, very confused and shocked that the child didn't run. Then it hears a soft, "doggie" being said by the child. Now the wolf was a bit mad, it was no doggie! _

"**Just who leaves a small kid wondering around in this weather? He can't be more than-!"**_ the creature stops his mental rant when the child picks his head up from it's spot in the wolf's neck and looks around fearfully, causing the hood on top of his head to reveal duel-shaded brown hair that was short in the back and long in the front. The dog-thing blinked, refusing to believe the child heard him. _

"**Umm… Kid?"**_ the wolf asked mentally, the child crawling over him to hide from whoever he thought talked. The wolf- seeing as he looked more wolf then anything- turned his head to the side where the child sat, cuddling into his side in hopes of making the imaginary baddy disappear, and nudge the child's shoulder with his nose. The boy turns his head to face the wolf-who he now notices is chained to the floor by thick chains and shackles around all four paws and neck with sutras covering most of the surface- and smiles softly again. The boy begins to pet the wolf's head, unafraid of what the wolf could do and surprising the wolf even farther._

"What a nice doggie…"_ came the child's voice in the creatures head. If the wolf could drop his jaw, he would have. Instead his eyes grew to a comical size._

"**You've got to be-!"**_ the wolf thought, but stopped when the child decided that his fur was good cover._

"I don't want to go back! Not to that mean man!"_ the child thought, giving off shaky sobs in fright. The wolf's eyes softened. The child most have ran away from home because someone got abusive. That made him more angry then the boy calling him 'doggie'._

"**Don't worry, sport, no-one comes this far, unless they have a death wish,"**_ the wolf thought to the boy, hoping that would give him some comfort. The child's head shoots up again then looks at the strangely colored wolf he's been snuggling up to since he got here. The child's eyes grew wide as he finally understood who was talking. The child's soft smile grew wider as the wolf blinked again, seeing the boy's gold eyes glow with joy and couldn't help but feel pain. _

'**Those eyes are too much like Akasuki's-'**_ the wolf thought to himself- now that it was obvious he could communicate with the child through telepathy- when he heard the child pretty much jumped his neck again in a hug with a big child-like grin as he nuzzles the dirty mane of the wolf._

"_You're a talking doggie!" the child said, the joy in his voice simmering the wolf's anger from before down a few notches. _

"**I- never mind… yes, I'm a talking doggie,"**_ the wolf, really not wanting to fight at this time, just answered in defeat. And the child… smiles sassily?_

_Causing the wolf to actually drop his jaw. _**"YOU WERE PLAYING WITH ME!"**_ was the wolf's cry of anger. The child cringed a little, but the smile and the-slight sadistic- joy in his eyes still remained._

"_Of course I was toying with you," the child said matter-of-factly, "I sensed something was intruding on my thoughts and decided to see if you'll fall into my trap."_

_The wolf growled threateningly at the response, seeing as the child was more cunning then he first thought. He also growled because this was something Akasuki would do to him just to spite him…_

_The child noticed the pain in the wolf's orange eyes and raised a delicate eye brow. "I didn't hurt your feelings, did I, dog?" the child asked sarcastically. All he got was a blank look in response._

"**You know I'm not a dog, right?"**_ the wolf said in a deadpanned tone of voice._

_The child frowned. "I'll admit, you are larger than most dogs I've seen, even bigger than my grandfather's hunting dogs, but you're a dog all the same," the child answered smugly, the sassy smirk back on full display._

"**I'm NOT a dog,"**_ the frown was back on the child's face, _**"my first form is a wolf, and I'm pretty large by wolf standards…"**_ the child was staring at the wolf with a look of disbelief._

"_You said 'form', if you're not a dog, what are you?" the child asked in a disbelieving tone, and emphasizing the 'what' in his question._

"**A guardian demon,"** _the wolf answered like it was no big deal. The child reacted as the wolf thought he should have done when he first saw him, he backed away in fear._

"_Y-you c-can't be a-a demon! Demon's are big, ugly and mean!" the child shouted at the wolf-err-demon in shock and fear. Then the child remembered the chains that were around his neck and four paws. That made him pale to an even whiter color than normal for him, he just realized he let lose a demon onto the land…_

"**Before you start yelling for help, and making a fuss, I'm not a demon. I'm a GUARDIAN demon. There is a difference,"**_ the demon wolf said in the same 'matter-of-fact' tone the child used when he explained his reason to believe the wolf was a dog._

_The child didn't respond at first, seeming to be too scared to say anything knowing he wants to call for the Temple guards out looking for him already. But there was curiosity glowing in his golden eyes and that won out against his fear._

"_Okay, so if you are a 'guardian demon', as you so humbly stated," the child said, the last part dripping sarcasm, "then what is the difference?"_

"**The first and most important fact about a guardian demon is that they are never born one, the are created,"**_ that got the child's attention quick, and he began to calm down, _**"when a human, or demon if the person is lucky, is close to death, there is a spell to transfer the soul into an already dead animal. Thus the guardian demon's main form is the animal from which the creator placed the dying soul into. The next form is the human form, where the guardian demon shifts into the appearance of the body they had as a human, or if you managed to get one, demon. The last one is the demon form, though it takes more power to maintain it, where the forms of the animal and human mix together to make something either terrifying and just plain ugly. Lucky for my, mine's terrifying!"**_ the wolf said happily. Before he could continue his lecture, the child interrupted._

"_Question," he said, getting a dirty look from the wolf. And if you were paying any attention to him as the wolf was giving his answer, he was back next to the wolf's side cuddling against the thick fur, "was the wolf's fur you were put into always this color? And do guardian demons eat human flesh like normal demons do?" the last question was asked with slight fear under toning it._

_The wolf demon blinked then continued, _**"No to both questions," **_the answer got a sigh of relief, _**"the wolf that was near by was a gray color, it's been so long I really can't fully remember the small details…"**_ the wolf gave a thoughtful look to the caves sealing,_** "but that's not important, my memory of the wolf's color I mean, the point is that when the soul of a human-or demon- is placed into the animal's body, physical appearances like hair or eye color change depending on what animal you are put into. As you can obviously tell, I'm a wolf, a blue one but a wolf none the less. My hair color as a human was a dark teal blue color, and I'm not lying or having trouble with my memory! When I woke up in my new body I saw the messed-up old one…"**_ the memory if his creation must have been painful, the child decided to not comment on it, _**"now where was I… oh yeah! As you can see, my human appearance has affected what my wolf form's fur color is, now to tell you what my new wolf body has done to my human form. In human form, you pretty much look the same as you did before the whole thing happened, save for maybe lighter or darker skin or a different eye color. For me, it was my eye color. As you can see, my eyes now are exactly the same color a wolf has, golden-amber-or orange in my case- but I'm getting too far into this explanation of physical changes. Now for the change in diet,"**_ the boy shivered, hoping the answer wasn't as bad as having your flesh ripped of your body, maybe while you're still alive, _**"it's pretty simple, a guardian demon eats souls; animal, human or demon souls."**_The wolf had the stop again because the little uke scrambled to get away from him again, fear the dominate emotion on his young face. _

_The child trembled as he said, "That's WORSE than eating flesh! You prevent innocent people from going to Heaven!"_

_The wolf gave him another blank look._

"**Are you done interrupting me, or should I stop while you going into panic mode on me again?"**_ the wolf deadpanned as the child just scoots farther away from him. The wolf sighs, at this rate he'll never finish his lecture, the child will scream bloody murder and somebody-whether good or bad, most likely bad- will come this way and things will get messy fast. The child began to visibly calm down, and then he asked the wolf to continue, even though he still feared said wolf._

'**Brave kid,'**_ he thought, because he knew the child feared for his soul, literally._

"**A guardian demon eats souls,"**_ the boy shivered, _**"but to be more specific we eat the souls of the corrupt humans and demons of this world,"** _the child looked confused. The wolf gave him permission to ask what's on his mind._

"_So there are good demons as well as bad humans?" the boy asked. The wolf blinked again then began to laugh a dry-sounding laugh. The boy frowned deeply, not liking his question to be laughed at, it hurt his developing pride._

"**Yes, there are good demons,"**_ the wolf continued after he stopped laughing, _**"they just don't want trouble so they stay in very secluded areas that most humans can't live in unless they have a demon lover, and before you ask yes relationships between human's and demon's do exist. It's not very excepted in human culture, but other demons know that love can come in many forms so they don't have a problem with it. Now, back to the topic at hand, guardian demons eat the souls of corrupted humans and demons, as well as the essence of animals. The more corrupt a human or demon soul is, the tastier it is to someone like me,"**_ the wolf licked his lips, not to emissive the point but because he imagined the taste, causing the boy to shiver in fear again, _**"just so you know, a guardian demon NEVER eats meat or other food items humans and demons eat, and you'll be surprised how similar a good demon's diet is to a human's, unless our master wants us to appear normal. And if there isn't any corrupted souls around, or an animal either, a guardian demon can feed off the life aura of their master. And don't panic, it almost never harms them, if we don't take too much."**_ The child raises his hand up, to show the wolf he has a question._

"_Is it common for demons-turned-guardian demons to try to eat human flesh, or if their good demons normal food?"_

"**No, it's very rare since guardian demons follow instinct much more strongly than demons. Once you have become a guardian demon, there is never a chance to go back."**

"_What makes a guardian demon any different from a normal one, save all the other information you gave me?"_

"**The second most important fact about my kind is that we always have a master. Doesn't matter if our master dies, we find another master and make a contract. The first is always a simple one, I created you and gave you a new life, so you must serve me til I say so or I die. Then the ones after that vary, though we still protect the current master all the same. Though some of the add stuff is quite enjoyable…"**_ the wolf gives a perverted chuckle while getting a blush trimmed glare from the boy. _**"And the third most important fact is that guardian demons, just so we can get this out of the way, can't be killed or die of old age, once we hit a certain age-between late teens and middle twenties- and never get older physically. But we can die, if our mate dies…"**

"_Have you found your mate yet?"_

"… **no, I thought I got lucky again when I began to feel something for my first master, but I would have died with her when she was murdered, even if she did release me from our contract…'**

"_So that explains the pain in your eyes," the wolf blinked, "you lost someone vary precious to you…" the child looked very sad, though it didn't look like he knows the pain first hand._

"_So how do you know you found your mate… wait a minute! I can hear your thoughts! Is that normal?"_

"**Um… no, I was a new guardian demon so my master had to explain to me the same things as I'm telling you. And she died before we got to that, though I was pretty sure she was the one… and you're right, you shouldn't be able to hear my thoughts. Only my master can and we never established a contract…"**

"_So… should we make one?"_

"**Best thing to do right now, since you obviously aren't going back home and I want to walk outside this cave again, so lets! The first thing you do is start introductons. So I'll go first. My name is Jehu."**

"_Nice to meet you, Jehu, my name is Haou, Haou Yuki."_

'…**Oh Ra, you have GOT to be kidding me! Is this some kind of sick joke? The boy I'm making a contract with is the next heir to the Yuki clan! … but then again, this kid has more sense than the entire Yuki Estate combined… maybe this wont be so bad…'**

_~TBC~_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hm... any of you readers think I need to clarify something? If not, the usual stuff still applies. Any and all flames will be used for cooking!<strong>

**(Review please!)**


End file.
